


i think it's just a type of way to explain how i miss you

by lesbianchiyo



Series: Deaf Ren Au [6]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Deaf Mihashi Ren, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: The season's over and Ren finds Takaya's jacket in his room.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Series: Deaf Ren Au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875820
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	i think it's just a type of way to explain how i miss you

**Author's Note:**

> [that i miss you](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/QNek%22)
> 
> because i feel like they'd never actually label anything and instead just fall into the habit of saying i love you, holding hands and kissing.

Ren found it while cleaning.

It was buried in his backpack beneath a change of undershirts, it must have been there for the whole rest of the season (after beating Tosei). It wasn’t in the best shape, crumbled and wrinkled and Ren had to admit it didn’t smell the best.

He hadn’t expected it to, the crumbled wrinkled piece of fabric had been a barrier from the onslaught of rain draped around his shoulders. But even with the old stink of wet dog, it was still Takaya’s jacket – and rain was what he had first tasted like.

Now he tasted like hot chocolate, and cherry scented lip-balm. A weird combination Ren had been surprised at. He had pulled away out of breath with what tasted like a tongue coated in cherry flavored medicine. Anything cherry flavored tasted like the bitter cherry medicine, but he still borrowed the lip-balm from time to time. (It tasted better on Takaya, though.)

He brought the jacket to his chest, wrapping it in a hug. He swore he could smell Takaya’s shampoo, the familiar scent of cloves and creamy wood – it reminded Ren of fall and sleepovers – beneath the smell of water.

Although the jacket was old and had probably been unwashed for months. It still reminded him of Takaya, it was Takaya’s jacket – and he had seen Takaya wear it. He had seen Takaya wear what he held in his arms right now, and that thought alone filled his chest with warmth.

He missed him.

The end of the season had sucked, but Takaya and he stayed in touch. He saw him at school, and they had already promised they’d come to Tajima’s upcoming soccer game. It was just different, sneaking kisses in the dugout was different than sneaking kisses in the bathroom. They felt different.

Holding hands between innings was different than holding hands during lunch break. It felt different.

Saying I love you over text was different than saying it in the back of the dugout. The lack of sight was different.

Everything was different, but it was also the same.

He was still spending time with Takaya; it just wasn’t during practice or games.

At first it had been hard to see Takaya separate from baseball. The boy had always been his catcher – and always will be – but now he was also his _best friend_. 

It was more than being friends. Ren knew friends didn’t kiss. But they didn’t call it anything more than being [best] friends. Takaya never brought it up, he just took the empty space next to Ren and filled it.

And Ren didn’t have the guts to ask.

There was no point in asking.

Because even if they labeled it as something more than best friends, nothing would change.

They would still sneak kisses and they would still hold hands.

And most of all they’d still say, _I love you_. 

**Author's Note:**

> and then ren washed it and wore it everyday :) 
> 
> i have not written in awhile because oh boy school is a literal pain in the ass — but i'm pulling myself out of my grave with my second comfort au (first is my surfer ren series...). i have another idea for this au along with a genderbent thing because i'm a lesbian and i can not stop thinking about cottagecore ren. i wanna give her a smooch, like genderbent ren in the strawberry dress with  
> long frizzy curly hair :| SOMEBODY DRAW THAT RN OMG I WILL LITERALLY LOVE YOU FOREVER AND WRITE ANYTHING YOU WANT LITERALLY ANYTHING. :))) (bonus if you put my gf, chiyo in it too, jk jk but i am looking...) 
> 
> next episode in my deaf ren au will be genderbent ren in the strawberry dress (even though the trend is dead) 
> 
> maybe i'll put genderbent taka in the black one.... OMG I AM LOOKING I AM SO GAY I WILL NEVER SHUT UP ABOUT THIS
> 
> LESBIAN TAKA AND REN IN THE STRAWBERRY DRESSES AAHHHHHHH


End file.
